Save Lives, Live Better
by Hurricane Joe
Summary: 004's POV. Black Ghost wants to take control of Walmart, but why? 004 will have to face his past and accept the present if he wants to save the world from the evil clutches of Black Ghost.
1. Chapter 1

Just to say: _THIS WAS BASED OFF OF A DREAM I HAD ONCE._

It would be so totally epic if it didn't take place in freaking WALMART. But yeah, enjoy it because it's based on one of my Cyborg 009 crack dreams LOL.

_Cyborg 009 (c) Shotaro Ishinomori_

_Walmart (c) whoever owns it, I sure as heck don't know_

--

A cold breeeze struck our faces as we entered the store through the automatic doors. We tried to act calm and casual, but it was difficult as we knew there would be some sort of conflict in the near future. Once we were in the middle of the store, we split up into our groups and branched out to the other sections to cover more ground. 002 was with 008 and 003, 005 was with 006 and 007, and I was with 009 and 001. We would rendezvous back at the center of the store once the scouting was done. Apparently, Professor Gilmore wanted us to investigate a rumor he heard from one of his colleagues back at the Black Ghost organization.

_"My colleagues let me in on something important," the old man started. "They told me that Black Ghost wants to take control of Walmart for their evil deeds." We all stared at him like he was crazy. _

_"What?!" 002 replied. "That's seriously the dumbest thing I've ever heard!"_

_"Crikey, what would Black Ghost want with Walmart, Professor Gilmore?" 007 asked._

_Professor Gilmore replied, "Just think: Walmart is one of the largest chains of superstores out there. Everyday millions of people come to the many facilities around the country." He paused for some interruption by 002, but 002 remained silent. "He could want to use the store's influence to force his ideals on millions of innocent people. Some people may even accept it, and maximize the output of Black Ghost's plans of destruction."_

_You see, that's why we were all proud Dr. Gilmore was the one who turned us into cyborgs, instead of Dr. Gaia or any other person at the organization who needed rewiring. The old man started pacing back and forth in front of us. _

_"I want you to investigate this. We can't take any chances on this, for this could end terribly if we don't act now." Dr. Gilmore turned away and scratched his beard. "We don't have time to waste. Be sure that you're fully prepared for this mission when you leave, for this could be the most dangerous one yet."_

"Where should we start first?" asked 009. "Hmm...Let's start with the electronics department." I replied. He smiled a worried little grin and said "Okay." I frowned.

"You don't have to worry about 003, Joe. She'll be alright." He tripped over his feet and looked at me with a slightly surprised look on his face. "...Y-Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't worry so much, I'm sorry." He looked a bit more relieved and smiled. As we walked by the pet supply isle, we heard a voice call out to us in our consciences.

_009. 004. I sense something._

We both looked down at 001, lying in my arms. The air around us suddenly grew tense, and we glanced over our shoulders in every direction. I heard some sort of high-pitched buzzing in the air. 009's eyes suddenly grew larger. "Acceleration device..." he whispered. I scanned the surroundings behind my partner, watching out for him as he was for me.

_"Watch out!!"_

--

And that concludes the first chapter. Seriously, I can't write stories for the life of me. Sorry if my lack of details and elaboration bored you all, LOL.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter's a little weird. Sorry. LOL

_Cyborg 009 (c) Shotaro Ishinomori_

_Walmart (c) whoever owns Walmart, since I really don't know LOL_

_--_

_"Watch out!!"_

Faster than I could react, 009 pushed me out of the way. As I fell to the hard tiled floor, I saw him being zapped right before my eyes. "009!!" I yelled. I started to get up and approach him. "Stay back, 004!!" he yelled back at me. "Just run, don't worry about me!!"

"B-But-"

"Just _go!!_"

Hesitantly, I turned around and ran. I didn't know where I was running to, but I just ran. I couldn't risk 001's safety. Shelves zoomed past us as I sprinted for 001's life. Crowds of people passed us, but didn't seem to notice we were there. Once we were in the toy section, I stopped to catch my breath. "Hey, 001..." I gasped, trying to breathe. My legs gave out, and I fell to the floor. "Why don't these people see us? I mean, I thought we would attract a lot of attention."

_I'm not sure. But I do feel some sort of forcefield. Maybe it's disguising our presence to these people. I assume that Black Ghost doesn't want to involve them with the conflict with us, for he may need them for his later plans._

It made sense. All this time, these people didn't once look at us. It's like we aren't even here. I didn't want to admit this, but it actually feels good, fitting in and everything. Well, it's not actually fitting in, but it's better than being gawked at like some sort of monster or freak. Once I regained all my energy, I got up and started walking again.

With 001 in my arms, I walked off into one of the central walkways of the store next to the clothing section and the frozen food isles. I looked down at the child and sighed. "Do you think 009 is okay?"

_I'm sure he's okay. This is 009 we're talking about, remember? He won't submit so easily._

"...Yeah, you're right. I guess I'm just being paranoid." I replied. "I just...I just feel really bad for leaving him."

_"Oh, don't worry, 004. You'll join him soon enough."_

I turned around at the sudden voice I heard. _It was Black Ghost._

_--_

DON'T WORRY, I DON'T LIKE THIS CHAPTER EITHER.

I...I don't know about this chapter. I know these chapters are short and always have some kind of crappy cliffhanger at the end, but that's the only way I can keep people wanting to read this since I know this is like the most random thing ever LOL. (Yeah, I'm just _telling_ myself people are actually gonna read this LOL.) So don't feel bad for hating it, I hate it too.


	3. Chapter 3

I LIKE THIS CHAPTER. I think I kind of made it too overly dramatic, but oh well.

_Cyborg 009 (c) Shotaro Ishinomori_

_Walmart (c) whoever owns Walmart_

--

I turned around at the sudden voice I heard. _It was Black Ghost._

"B-Black Ghost..." I couldn't let this opprotunity pass. I clenched my fist and inhaled. "What do you want with Walmart?!" He stared down at me from the shelf he was standing atop of. "Oh, 004." he chuckled. "Next to 009, you were my favorite. Always trying to run away from what you really are: _a murdering machine_." I glared at him indignantly. He knew exactly what would get to me. "But to answer your question, what do I want with Walmart, you ask? Why, I want terror among the masses. I want the world to erupt in war and be forever lost to darkness." He pointed to the child in my arms. "And I'll need _that_ to complete my plans."

My jaw dropped open. "001?! What do you want with 001?!" I yelled back at him.

He grinned. "To power my machine of mass destruction, the _Armageddon_. I need a host with strong enough brainwaves to power my beautiful creation."

"You little-" I lowered 001 to the ground and got on my knee. I popped my kneecap open and shot a missle at him. In the mess of smoke, I got up and grabbed 001 off the ground and ran. It'd be like digging my own grave if I fought Black Ghost alone. I made a run for the dairy isle, all the way across the store. Just then, I saw him, examining the contents of the shelves. Could it be?

"D..._Dennis_?!"

It couldn't be him. Dennis was _dead_. Just like...just like Hilda. Suddenly, he looked over his shoulder and grinned at me. "D-Dennis...is it...is it really you? How...How are you here? _Why_ are you here?" I slowly walked closer to him. "You...You're not supposed to be here! You're _dead_!"

He turned around and faced me. "Oh Albert, it's really me, your old pal Dennis! Don't you believe me?" He grinned.

I started walking to him. "But...you _died_. I was at your funeral." I paused. "This...This can't be...This is an illusion!"

Suddenly, he whipped his arm at me and grabbed my throat. He pinned me against the wall and grinned.

"Oh, I'm real alright. And deep down in your heart, you really want to believe it's me. Well guess what?" We were now at the same eye level. "_I'm working for Black Ghost_."

My eyes grew wide and my jaw dropped open. "Dennis, I thought we were friends!"

"That's right. _Were_. We _were_ friends. But after you married Hilda, I couldn't live with myself, day after day, knowing that _you_ had her and I didn't." he said scornfully. My eyes grew even wider. "Wait. Don't tell me. You...You _loved_ Hilda?"

"Yes, Albert. I loved Hilda. I loved her more than anyone else in the world. And it's _your_ fault she's dead now."

"No! No...It...It was an accident! I didn't know she would die...It's a misunderstanding!" I said.

"Oh, it's a misunderstanding alright. It's a misunderstanding that you're still alive." He clenched my throat and I blacked out.

--

LOL I LOVE THIS CHAPTER. A little weird and a little harder to write, but I like it.

And I just made up Dennis. I made him up especially for this. Originally in my dream, I was Albert. YES. I WAS ALBERT. It was like me in his body. Anyway, the part where Albert sees Dennis is different from my dream. Originally, it was my older brother who was there. It wouldn't fit if I used my brother for this story, so I had to change a lot and think of a lot more so it would all fit.

AND I TOTALLY GAYED UP BLACK GHOST, GOOD GRAVY.

Also, before anyone asks, YES, I took elements from Kikaider 01 and the Super Galaxy movie. And stuff lol.


	4. Chapter 4

SHORT CHAPTER, SORRY.

_Cyborg 009 (c) Shotaro Ishinomori_

_Walmart (c) whoever owns Walmart_

--

"I want to kill him though," a voice said.  
"You'll get your chance. Just wait." the other voice answered.  
I opened my eyes. I looked around the room, which looked like some sort of laboratory. I tried to move my arms and legs, but I was chained to the wall with reinforced steel cuffs. Dennis noticed me squirming around, and walked over to where I was. "You up now, _best friend_?" he taunted me. "You should feel lucky that I kept you alive. I wanted to kill you, believe me. I could kill you right now if I could. But sadly, Black Ghost has ordered me not to. He says he wants to use you as live bait."

"Live bait? You...you want to lead the others here, don't you?" I said. Dennis grinned his evil little smile and replied, "Why, you bet we do. Black Ghost wants to get rid of you _traitors_ so he can finally work in peace." He turned away from me. "You know Albert, you disgust me. Black Ghost gives you amazing strength and speed and what do you do? You rebel against him." He turned back at me.  
Now I was furious. "I never asked for my _humanity_ to be taken away!"

He raised his hand and slapped me across the face. I hung my head in pain from the blow. Dennis lifted my head up by my hair and growled at me. "_You ungrateful little worm_."

I stared into his cold, angry eyes. "Dennis, what happened to you? You used to be my best friend. Now it's like you're completely brainwashed by Black Ghost." He clenched harder on my hair. "I'm not brainwashed, Albert. This is who I really am. And Black Ghost didn't turn me into this." He stopped. "_You_ did."

--

Okay, I just wanted this part to be about Albert and Dennis. Like, I didn't wanna mix in any other stuff for the time being.

AND WHY DOES IT SEEM LIKE I'M ALWAYS GAYING UP SOMEONE IN THIS STORY


End file.
